nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Anduri-Stamm
Die Geschichte der Anduri Der Anduri ist einer der Jüngeren Stämme, gegründet von der Voodoo Priesterin Rakna`zan, einer abtrünnigen Darkspear deren glauben an den reinen und guten Voodoo sie dazu brachte auszuziehen und Ihren eigenen Weg zugehen. Das erste Dorf wurde tief im Stranglethorn Dschungel erbaut und schottete sich konsequent von anderen Trollstämmen und deren Misstrauen ab. Davon überzeugt das richtige zutun strebte Rakna`zan ein Handelsbündnis mit dem nahe gelegenen Booty Bay an. Der Anduri, der sich aus ausgestoßenen und verlorenen zusammensetzte, war eine Kapazität im Bereich des Voodoo Mixens. Dieses können nutzend verschaffte Rakna`zan ihrem Stamm Ansehen, Respekt und Reichtum. Dies waren die Goldenen Zeiten des Anduri. 30 Jahre Wohlstand folgten, im 31sten Jahr warf Rakna`zan ihren Sohn Vanaka'zin, sie brachte ihm alles bei und gab ihm alle liebe die sie aufbringen konnte. Eines nachts jedoch kam menschliche Wegelagerer auf der Suche nachdem gemunkeltem Anduri Reichtum, sie fanden Vanaka'zin gebettet neben seiner Mutter, sie fanden keine schätze also änderten sie den Plan, den Sohn entführen und den Reichtum erpressen, unter grossen Getöse und Geheule flüchteten die Eindringlinge mit ihrer schreienden beute in die Nacht. Rakna`zan war nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr dieselbe, sich brach alle Bündnisse und schottete den Stamm erneut ab.10 Jahre nachdem Raub tauchte Vanaka'zin wieder auf, halb verhungert und entstellt taumelte er in ein ihm fremdes Dorf, von dem man ihm gesagt hatte es sei das Dorf seiner Mutter. Wie schmerzhaft muss es gewesen sein zu erfahren das seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte und wie schwer war nun die Bürde ihr Erbe anzunehmen. Dennoch nahm er die Aufgabe überraschend beherzt auf sich, vom tag der Krönung an trug er nun eine Gaduni Maske die sein entstelltes äusseres verbarg. Kaum im amt und ehren nahm er Kontakt mit der unter Thrall wieder erstarkenden Horde auf..und bot das können der Anduri unverhohlen dem Kriegsdienst an...dies war die Geburtsstunde der Anduri Fledermausreiter, bewandert im Umgang mit bösen Voodoo Drinks, und unter der harten Führung ihres oberführers Vanaka'zin...sofort wurden die Anduri Welpen verdorbenen Voodoo- Ritualen unterzogen um ihre Stärke noch zu zigfachen...der Sohn verriet alles wofür seine Mutter stand und mit der Zeit, korrumpierte der Stamm, Die starken Männchen waren alle im Krieg gegen die brennende Legion ...als die Attentäter der Geissel, ihr nun ungeschütztes Dorf niedermetzelten. Jahre später erfuhr ich wo Vanaka'zin während der Gefechte war...er schmiedete Pakte mit der überlegenden Macht...Der Geissel...Die wenigen überlebenden sprechen Vanaka'zin Namen nicht aus..er ist gebrannt als der Erzverräter. Die Ziele des Anduri sind im Grunde die gleichen wie damals Rakna`zan Ziele...Eintracht unter den Stämmen und Respekt gegenüber dem Voodoo Heimat Der Dschungel von Stranglethorn ist unsere ureigene Heimat, es herrscht das Recht des Alteingessenen, das Recht des Stärkeren. Wir als Dschungeltrolle und Anduri vereinigen und nutzen den Dschungel als Zuflucht und als Treffpunkt. Grom Gol wird hier bei als Dreh- und Angelpunkt unserer Bemühungen verstanden, wir lassen uns in "unserem" Dschungel von keinen aussenstehenden beleidigen oder zurechtweisen. Es werden gute Verbindungen zu der Stadt Booty Bay geführt. Der Häuptling bewegt sich nur noch selten ausserhalb des Dschungels und kann, wenn nötig, in Booty Bay oder Grom Gol getroffen werden. Voodoo Der Voodoo ist die Verbindung zu unseren Ahnen und eine wichtige Stütze des Stammes, der Voodoo ist der Weg der Vorfahren und ist innerhalb des Stammes mit höchstem Respekt zu behandeln. Wir beschwören keine Dämonen, wir opfern keine anderen Trolle, allerdings ist es durchaus möglich, dass wir z.B. Elfen opfern falls es nötig sein sollte (SEHR nötig, keine Opferung findet einfach aus einer laune heraus statt). Wir nutzen Blut als spirituelles Zahlungsmittel, Blut ist von je her ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Okultischen Voodoo und wird als Selbstverständlichkeit angesehn. Blutrituale dienen der Stärkung der Gemeinschaft oder Einzelner aber nie dem Selbstzweck. Die Opferung von Innereien, das Knochenlegen und andere dunkel anmutende Vorgänge sind für einen Troll gang und gäbe und er wird sie NICHT als verwerflich ansehen wenn er keine wirklich handfesten Gründe dazu hat. Hackordnung Das Ausspielen der Ränge, das Pochen auf Respekt und Einforderung von Gehorsam ist ein Muss. Respektlosigkeiten von niederen Rängen gegen Höhere wird entsprechend geahndet. Kein Troll greift den Häuptling öffentlich an oder zweifelt an ihm wenn Aussenstehende es mitbekommen, gleiches gilt für Offiziere etc. Die Vorgesetzten sind dafür zuständig, dass es dem Stamm gut geht, wahrloses herum diktieren oder eigennützige Befehle werden bestraft. Wir sind eine Familie und es wird sich nichts an der Wärme und dem Zusammenhalt ändern. Ein Troll zeigt Respekt vor denen im Stamm die mehr erreicht haben und lehnt sich nicht gegen die Befehle von Ranghöheren auf. Grundzüge der Anduri Klassen Schamanen: Sie sind naturverbunden und weise, handeln nicht überstürzt oder eigennützig (ausser der Char ist dunkel angelegt und die story verlangt es). Sie sind sich ihrer Wichtigkeit bewusst, verhalten sich dennoch aber bescheiden und demütig. Schamanen haben KEINE Vorbehalte gegen das Nutzen von Voodoo. Sie sollten eine gewisse Waage innerhalb des Stammes sein. Eine neutrale Position zu der jeder gehen kann und Rat einholt. Priester: Verstehen die Wege der Ahnen und die Wichtigkeit von Ordnung und Hütung der alten Traditionen (Respekt, Ehre, Loyalität, Gehorsam). Sie üben Rituale mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit aus. Anduri erzogene Priester haben immer eine besondere Bindung zu Kriegern, anders rum genauso. Priester haben großes Vertrauen zu den Kriegern und beide behandeln sich als ebenbürtig auf ihrem Fachgebiet. Magier: Magier sind, im Vergleich zu den Schamanen oder Priestern des Stammes, auf eine andere Art mystisch veranlagt. Sie kontrollieren sowohl pure astrale Kraft, als auch die Mächte der Elemente. Der typische Trollmagier empfindet Stolz darauf, dass er die Kraft kontrolliert und nur mit seinem Geist formt, ohne den "Umweg" über Geister oder Götter, Dämonen oder Totems zu gehen. Die Magier sprechen nicht herabwürdigend über die mystischen Kräfte ihrer anderen Stammesbrüder, denn alle Anduri stehen Seite an Seite und sie kennen die Macht der Schamanen, Priester und Hexer. Sie haben in mancher Hinsicht eine direktere Herangehensweise an Probleme und Feinde, als dies bei den anderen mit der Kraft Gesegneten der Fall ist. Der Charakter der Magier kann dennoch höchst unterschiedlich sein: Viele Magier sind eher wissenschaftlich als spirituell veranlagt (für Trolle jedenfalls). Doch ob laut und befehlend, mystisch und verschlossen, intellektuell und verspielt, weltlich und handwerklich... sie lassen sich eben so wenig wie die anderen Anduri in eine feste Form pressen. Durch die Vielfältigkeit ihrer Magie sind sie unberechenbar und stets für eine Überraschung gut, wenn der Stamm in Not ist. Schurken: Sind immer zwillichtig oder verschlagen nach aussen, verhalten sich innerhalb des Stammes aber vertrauensvoll. Kein Schurke des Stammes würde seinen Stamm mit Absicht schaden (egal wie dunkel der Char ist, die Grenze wird bei der eigenen Familie gezogen). Sie neigen zur Geheimnisskrämerei und dazu sich alle Möglichkeiten freizuhalten. Kein Schurke würde seinen Stamm jemals in dunkle Geschäfte hineinziehen. Sie sind weniger Trolle der offenen Feindbekundung als viel mehr feige bzw. hinterhältige Mörder, ( das heisst hat der Char keinen trifftigen Grund sich wie ein Krieger im Blutrausch zuverhalten, verhält er sich immer etwas kühler und verschlagener). Jäger: Haben für Trolle eine besondere Bedeutung, sie zeigen grossen Respekt vor der Beute und bewegen sich innerhalb der Natur unendlich selbstsicher und stark...einem Jäger sollte es immer unangenehm sein in grosse steinerne Städte zu gehen. Jäger sollten immer (wenn es nicht gegen die Charführung geht) ihr bestes für die Gemeinschaft tun. Sie verhalten sich Fremden gegenüber eher verschlossen, bekunden ihre Stammeszugehörigkeit jedoch voller Stolz. Ein trollischer Jäger neigt vielleicht dazu eigenbrötlerisch oder verschroben zu wirken, hat aber ein gutes und reines Herz. Wer einen Jäger als Freund hat kann sich seiner Treue gewiss sein. Krieger: Krieger sind wild, brutal und kompromisslos. Kein Krieger MUSS dumm sein. Ein Krieger hat kein Problem damit das Herz von würdigen Gegnern zu fressen. Ein Krieger beschützt den Stamm bis zur letzten Möglichkeit und bekundet seine Loyalität. Er lässt es nicht zu das schlecht von seinem Stamm geredet wird und neigt zu vorschnellen reaktionen oder Blutlust. Männliche Anduri Krieger sind so erzogen, dass sie keine Priesterin umwerben. Krieger haben vor Priestern höchsten Respekt und würden ihr Leben für sie geben. Es herrscht eine Art von traditioneller verbundenheit von Krieger zu Priester. Krieger sind weniger Trolle der Worte sondern neigen dazu Dinge möglichst immer auf eine Art regeln zu wollen. Kein Krieger lehnt einen guten Kampf ab. Krieger vertrauen einem anderen Troll nur nach einem Kampf. Gildenname Es ist ein Trollstamm, wie sich aus der Geschichte ergibt, mit der Besonderheit, dass wir die Kampfkraft und den Mut der Orks durchaus zu schätzen wissen und deshalb auch eine begrenzte Anzahl dieser Rassen als Verstärkung unserer Schutztruppe aufnehmen Diese Anduri-Garde genannte Wachtruppe ist eine gesonderte und aus dem Kastensystem (siehe weiter unten: Ränge ) ausgliederte Rang-Einheit und untersteht direkt den Stammesältesten. Es wird einer als Anführer und Gardehauptman ausgewählt werden, der die Angehörigen der Garde wiederum unterstehen. Charakternamen Die Namen der Charaktere stehen euch frei, sollten jedoch so klingen das sie natürlich nicht gegen die Richtlinien Blizzards verstoßen, noch sonst wie nicht ins Rollenspiel passen. Aktivität Es soll Spaß machen, es wird niemand gezwungen jeden Tag oder jede Woche online zu sein. RealLife geht vor und da wird niemand was sagen. Längere Abwesenheiten von mehr als 3 Wochen sind jedoch bitte bekannt zugeben. Anonymität Jedes Stammesmitglied muss eine Email-Adresse hinterlegen, über die man es erreichen kann. Dies dient dazu, Protokolle der Sitzungen, Ratsbeschlüsse und interne Bekanntmachungen etc weiter zu geben. Forum Wichtige Bekanntmachungen, Entscheidungen werden im Forum angekündigt. Daher ist eine Anmeldung erforderlich, dies ist ein weiteres Muss. Hier zwingen wir niemanden jeden Tag ununterbrochen reinzuschauen. Aber einmal alle paar Tage oder so sich kurz blicken lassen, sollte für niemanden unmöglich sein. Gildentreffen Jede 2 Woche findet ein Gildentreffen statt. Termine werden per Gildenmitteilung und per Email angekündigt. Es besteht keine Erscheinungspflicht. So auch die Themen falls bereits welche bekannt sind. Themen können von jedem Mitglied auf den Tagesplan gesetzt werden und damit auch jeder nachdenken kann, diese im Forum notiert werden. Entscheidungen Entscheidungen werden von den Stammesoberhäuptern getroffen. Gildenmitglieder haben ein Mitspracherecht, aber die letztendliche Entscheidung obliegt den Oberhäuptern alleine. Je höher der Rang desto schwerer wiegt natürlich das Wort des Einzelnen. Wer nicht anwesend ist, wird von der Entscheidungsfindung ausgeschlossen, es liegt also im Interesse des Einzelnen, bei wichtigen Sitzungen und Beratungen anwesend zu sein. Abstimmungen erfolgen nur auf Gilden-Treffen. Nur Anwesende können ihr Stimmrecht wahrnehmen. Alle anderen werden bei größeren Entscheidungen über die Ergebnisse informiert. Verhalten Streit unter den Stammesangehörigen wird nicht geduldet und sollte in einer sachlichen Diskussion beigelegt werden. Ist dies nicht möglich wird beim nächsten Gilden-Treffen ein Schiedsgericht einberufen. Respekt untereinander sollte selbstverständlich sein, wozu auch ein gewissen Gehorsam gegenüber höher gestellten Rängen gehört. In einer Kampfsituation ist unbedingt Gehorsam gegenüber dem jeweiligen Kommandanten gefordert Entsteht der Gilde Schande durch grobes Fehlverhalten einzelner so werden beim nächsten Gilden-Treffen geeigneten Maßnahmen gegen diese beschlossen. Dies kann bis zum unehrenhaften Ausschluss führen. Mitgliedermaximum Derzeit ist ein momentanes Mitgliedermaximum von 30 Spielern vorgesehen, doch behält sich der Stamm jederzeit vor eine andere Grenze einzuführen oder einen zeitweiligen Aufnahmestopp zu verhängen, um neue Mitglieder zu integrieren oder andere Sachen intern zu klären. Denn das wichtigste ist, alle sollen sich verstehen können und sich im Stamm wohlfühlen, was man am besten erreicht indem man bei der Auswahl behutsam vorgeht und nichts übereilt. Aufnahme Spieler die interessiert sind der Gilde beizutreten kontaktieren einfach unsere Mitglieder und registrieren sich im Forum. Bitte bedenkt uns ist das Rollenspiel wichtig und wir versuchen einen Eindruck von euch zu gewinnen. Der natürlich mit positiven Auftreten und einem gewissen Rollenspiel eurerseits gefördert wird. Wer sich im Forum vorstellen will und kann (OOC+RP), schafft natürlich eine weitere Möglichkeit einen Eindruck von sich zu vermitteln. Schön wäre eine kurze Geschichte zum Charakter oder eine Art Lebenslauf, es braucht nichts übermäßig Großes werden, ist aber kein Muss. Sprache innerhalb der Chatkanäle Innerhalb des Gildenchats ist ein gemischter Fluß von RP und OOC (Out of Charakter) Gang und Gebe, genau wie in dem Gruppenchat. Anders dagegen sieht es bei Schreien (/y), Reden in der Umgebung (/s) aus. Dort wird mit dem Charakter gesprochen, diese Art des Redens steht natürlich im Vordergrund, da es das Rollenspiel fördert. Da wir Wert auf RP legen, sollten diese Kanäle möglichst nicht benutzt werden, besonders bei Gildentreffen und gildeninternen Quests. Probezeit Es gibt nach Eintritt in die Gilde eine 2 Wöchige Probezeit. Sinn und Zweck ist das man sich kennen lernt und wir einen Eindruck von demjenigen bekommen. Nach einer ersten Aufnahmeprüfung erhält man den Rang Anduri Welpe Nach der Probezeit wird man nach einer weiteren Prüfung zum Anduri Stammesmitglied ( oder für Nichttrolle : Anduri Garde ) und kann sich entscheiden, zu welcher Kaste man sich zugehörig fühlt. Austritt Jedem steht es frei die Gilde jederzeit zu verlassen, ihr müsst dafür keine Gründe angeben. Doch wäre es natürlich schön, es zu erfahren. Entweder öffentlich oder via Privatnachricht an jemanden eures Vertrauens innerhalb des Stammes. Des Weiteren besteht die Möglichkeit Mitglieder bei groben Fehlverhalten per Beschluss unehrenhaft zu entlassen. Ränge Ränge haben innerhalb des Zirkels den Sinn jemanden zu belohnen, aber sie dienen auch dem Rollenspielaspekt. Der Welpe Als unterster Rang, ist der Welpe zugleich die Kraft die die grösste körperliche Leistung erbringen muss und die Zukunft des Anduri Dem Welpen werden fallen zumeist einfach Botengänge und das überbringen von nachrichten zu Das Stammesmitglied höchster der niederen Stammesränge, hat das recht den ihm untergeordneten, befehle zuerteilen die dem Stammesansehen dienen. Das Stammesmitglied ist das rückrad des Stammes das sich um viele kleinere Probleme kümmert bevor sie zugrossen werden. z.B: ungebührliches verhalten etc. Dem Stammesmitglied steht es frei einen Kasten weg zuwählen. hat er eine Kaste gewählt wird ihm eine Spezielle Aufgabe erteilt Die Kasten: Die Bluthunde (lvl min. 23 klasse :egal) Geborene Kämpfer und Gnadenlose Jäger Trolle die den weg des Bluthundes wählen sind dazu bestimmt den weg der Vergeltung und des Kampfes zubeschreiten, sie sind die Klinge des Anduri.Die aufgaben der Bluthunde erstrecken sich von einfachen kopfjagten über Bestrafung von Verrätern bis zu offenem Krieg gegen die Allianz. Keine Kaste erfordert mehr mut und kraft als die der Bluthunde. Daher ist es ein grosser und entscheidender schritt im leben eines Anduri Die Dschungelläufer (lvl min. 23 klasse:egal) Die Nase im Wind und die Waffe in der Hand ,sind die Dschungelläufer die Ressourcen beschaffer der Anduri.Sie bringen jede Beute zur strecke können tagelang in der Wildness überleben und kämpfen mit der Wut eines wilden Tieres. Sie versorgen den Stamm mit nötigen dingen wie fleisch,stoffe und ähnlichem ihr Einsatz gebiet ist die Wildnis dieser Welt. Die Aufgaben der Dschungelläufer erstrecken sich von normalen Jagden über Grosswild hetzen bis zu dem erlegen legendärer Bestien. Die dschungelläufer sind naturverbunden und ausgeglichen aber auch leidenschaftlich im Kampf und dem Stamm treu bis in den Tod Die Bokur (lvl min. 25 klasse: egal) Dunkle Beschwörungen murmelnd und unaussprechliches wissen hütend sind die Bokur die spirituelle Verbindung zu den ahnen der Anduri. Ihr Bildungsstand ist dem eines gewöhnlichen Anduri weit überlegen ihre Macht geht über das Trollische denken hinaus. Im Kampf und in der Unterstützung sind es die Bokur die den vollen Schutz der Bluthunde geniessen. Ihre mächtigen Voodoo Künste machen sie unverzichtbar für den Stamm und gefürchtet bei den Feinden. Ihre aufgaben gehen von Aufnahme Ritualen über Expeditionen ins ungewisse bis zu Gewaltigen Beschwörungen Sie sind die gefürchteste und geachtetste Kaste des Stammes Die Ratsmänner (lvl min. 35+ Klasse:egal) Wenn ein Troll einer Kaste der Anduri lange und treu gedient hat wird er gefragt ob er sich den Ratsherren anschliessen will. eine Elitäre beratende Gruppe die neben den Ältesten den höchsten Einfluss haben, ihr Wort ist allen untergebenden Gesetz und ohne murren auszuführen, demnach liegt ihnen auch eine grosse Verantwortung vor. Ihre Herzen sind rein und ihr wissen gewaltig. sie organisieren Veranstaltungen und ähnliches und hüten die Ordnung im Stamm. Die Ältesten Fünf Älteste gibt es,nie mehr...und so die Loa wollen, nie weniger...Dieser Ausspruch aus den erschaffungstexten des Stammes ist uns heute Gesetz die Ältesten bestimmen die schwersten Entscheidungen z.B Verbannungen, Bündnis Schlüsse, Bestrafungen und Belohnungen, sie sind das Herz des Anduri und unter allen umständen zu schützen und zu respektieren ausnahmslos alle anderen, bis auf dem Häuptling, sind ihnen untergeben und zur treue verpflichtet Stichwort Motivation der Gilde bezüglich PVP Wichtig ist natürlich auch die Verbindung von RP im PVP, man kann eine Schlacht auch im RP-Modus durchziehen, dazu muß es aber gut organisiert sein. Das Gilde soll bewußt irgendwo einen gewissen miltitärischen Touch haben, da durchaus in ferner Zukunft geplant ist, Schlachtzüge generalmaßstäblich durchzuführen. Natürlich zwingen wir niemanden und es steht auch jedem frei, mitzukommen, aber wer bei einer solchen Aktion mitgeht, von dem erwarten wir, dass er sich in die Struktur einfügt und die Kommandokette akzeptiert. Im Einzelnen heißt das, kein wildes Umhergerenne und kein unkontrolliertes Abschlachten von Gegnern usw. Die Rottenführer haben das Sagen über ihrer Gruppe, die Rottenführer unterstehen wieder dem nächst höheren Anführer usw. Natürlich bedeutet dieses Vorgehensweise eine gewisse Beschränkung seiner eigenen Freiheit und man muß hier vielleicht einmal zurückstecken. Wer das nicht kann oder will, den zwingt niemand daran teilzunehmen und keiner ist euch deswegen böse. Nur wenn ihr euch dafür entscheidet, einen solche Unternehmung mitzumachen, erwarten wir oben genannten Gehorsam. Das ist aber kein Kriterium, nicht in die Gilde aufgenommen zu werden, wie gesagt, es ist freiwillig und ganz unabhängig vom restlichen Stammesleben und kein Zwang. Nach unserer Auffassung kann man nur mit Disziplin und Strategie eine Schlacht gewinnen und das sollte im Vordergrund stehen, die Taktik und das Ausmanövrieren des vermutlich deutlich schlechter organisierten Feindes ist wichtig und spannend, nicht der PVP-Rang und die Ehrenpunkte, die man ergattern könnte. Gildenqueste Um eine dauerhafte Motivation und Zusammenhalt zu sichern werden pro Rang, Aufstieg oder ähnlichen gravierenden Ereignissen, Questen erteilt deren Erfüllung belohnt wird und den Spielern das Eintauchen in das RP erleichtern soll. Man unterscheidet bei den Questen Einzel- und Gruppenqueste. Es wird natürlich ein großer Teil Ehrlichkeit bei Einzelquesten vorausgesetzt da eine Kontrolle nicht möglich ist, aber da es sich des Öfteren um Beschaffungsquesten handeln wird, ist die Vorlage des geforderten Gegenstandes Kontrolle genug. Die Besonderheit des Gruppenquest ist es das ein vorher nicht benannter Gruppenleiter das Verhalten und das allgemeine RP überwacht und so sicherstellt das der, der ein gutes RP an den Tag legt am Ende der Aufgabe eine entsprechende Belohnung erhält. Dies läuft ähnlich wie ein Pen&Paper-Rollenspiel. Wobei der Gruppenleiter die Rolle des Spielleiters übernimmt. Der Inhalt der Queste wird in mühsamer Kleinarbeit von Zuul, Futamaki oder Freiwilligen aus dem Stamm geplant und durchgeführt. Anmerkung: der stand eines internen Gruppenleiters ist LvL ungebunden jeder kann es werden damit jeder eine gewisse Vorstellung von den Aufgaben eines Questgebers und Überwachers bekommt. Außerdem dient der Titel des Gruppenführers dazu dass eben jener die anderen mitspielen motiviert und unterstützt. Der Gruppenleiter wird vor einem Quest von einem Häuptling angeflüstert und darf den anderen Spielern nicht mitteilen das er zum Gruppenleiter bestimmt wurde um eventuelle Anbiederungen zu unterbinden Weblink * http://www.anduri-stamm.de.vu/ Kategorie:Inhalt